Save Tonight
by natvalls
Summary: Edward resolve partir, mas antes conta para Bella. Ela o pede uma ultima noite, juntos.


Save Tonight

- Eu vou embora amanhã. – ele me disse, enquanto acariciava minhas bochechas com suas mãos frias e duras como mármore.

- Por quê? – eu perguntei, em meio às lagrimas que já se aglomeravam em meus olhos, prontas para deslizar por minha face ao menor toque entre minhas pálpebras.

- É perigoso para você, conosco aqui. Eu não agüentaria te perder. – ele respondeu, dando um beijo em minha testa.

- Mas eu não ligo.

- Eu sim.

Edward me abraçava forte. Eu me controlava para não chorar. Tudo isso tinha algo haver com o corte de meu dedo hoje, na sua casa. Jasper não havia se controlado, mas eu não o culpava. Nunca iria culpá-lo. Porque Edward queria ir embora? Eu não sabia como fazer para que ele ficasse. Então afastei Edward de meu corpo e olhei para seus olhos profundos de tristeza.

- Você não vai ficar se eu pedir vai?

- Não.

- Entendo.

Mas eu não podia ficar assim. Eu não podia me sentir assim. Eu ficaria incompleta sem ele. Precisava ficar completa com ele mais uma vez, eu precisava.

- Bella, eu...

- Então... uma ultima noite. É tudo o que eu te peço.

Edward deu a partida em seu Volvo de novo, mas nós não fomos em direção a minha casa. Eu conhecia aquela direção, eu sabia onde ele estava me levando, exatamente onde eu queria. Eu recostei minha cabeça em seu ombro, enquanto ele ainda estava na direção.

- Bella, você sabe que eu não posso mudar minha decisão, certo? – ele me perguntou depois de um momento.

- Sei. – respondi, fungando. – Mas é difícil.

- Eu sei. – ele me beijou novamente na testa.

Chegamos ao nosso destino e Edward estacionou o carro. Nunca estivemos ali à noite, seria um passeio sombrio, mesmo com a lua cheia. Ela se escondia por entre as nuvens. Edward me pegou no colo e começou a correr.

Lá estava, por entre as arvores, a nossa, pra sempre, clareira. Edward me colocou no chão e eu não pude evitar me jogar em seus braços. Eu o beijei com uma intensidade que não havia antes. Isso era causado pela angustia de não tê-lo mais.

Nossos corpos se entrelaçaram, sem nenhuma culpa. Edward se controlava, não havia toda aquela preocupação agora. Eu estiquei minha mão até o cabelo em sua nuca e puxei-o para mais perto de mim.

Edward engoliu em seco e puxou meu quadril mais contra ele, fazendo com que todas as extremidades de meu corpo vibrassem, meu coração acelerou. Ele me colocou em seu colo e me levou até o chão, deitando-me na relva rala que havia lá.

Edward subiu por cima de mim, causando uma reação inesperada de meu corpo. Eu gemi, puxando-o para mais perto ainda, se é que isso era possível. Todos esses tempos, todos esses meses. Eu precisava disso, eu precisava dele.

Nossas atitudes eram fruto dessa necessidade, nosso amor era o catalisador. Tudo o que não queríamos era estarmos separados, e agora isso iria acontecer. Eu não podia evitar e nem ele. Droga de vida frágil humana!

Edward puxava a minha perna nua, pois eu estava de vestido, para cima de seu quadril. Mais uma vez, eu sufoquei um gemido por entre o nosso beijo. Isso estava ficando melhor do que eu havia planejado.

Fiz Edward rolar para debaixo de mim, que assim eu poderia alcançar os botões de sua camisa social. Abri-os com cuidado, enquanto continuava beijando-o.

- Bella... – ele suspirou, me afastando com cuidado. – Não podemos.

- Edward, não me diga que...

Eu não acreditava que ele ia estragar tudo isso bem na noite da nossa despedida. Ele não podia fazer isso comigo, eu o amava.

- Edward, - eu consegui falar depois de alguns segundos – eu te amo. Eu sou... sua!

- Bella, eu... também te amo. Você já sabe disso.

Eu sorri, por entre o tecido da camisa dele, levantando minha cabeça para olhá-lo, bem na hora em que o céu ficou límpido, deixando os raios de lua baterem contra a pele já exposta pelos botões abertos da camisa de Edward. Ele brilhava.

- Até na luz da lua? – eu perguntei, abafando um riso.

- É. – ele disse, sorrindo timidamente – Afinal são raios refletidos...

- Eu realmente te amo!

Continuei a abrir a blusa de Edward, enquanto ele beijava a minha nuca. Suas mãos já escorregavam até o fecho de meu vestido de festa. Deslizando o fecho com suas mãos, me dava fricções por todo meu corpo. Aquele gelado me excitava até o ultimo poro do meu ser.

Ao acabar de abrir a blusa que Edward usava, ele deslizou suas mãos pelo meu ombro, livrando-me da alça do meu vestido, deixando uma parte do meu colo a mostra. Ele beijou a parte interna de meu ombro, fazendo com que todo o meu corpo pulsasse.

-Ed...ward.- eu gemi em seu ouvido, fazendo com que ele sorrisse para mim.

Edward me ajudou a puxar meu vestido para cima, tirando-o pela minha cabeça. Eu abri o cinto dele e puxei-o para fora do passador, para conseguir abrir o botão de sua calça. Edward já tinha as mãos em minhas costas, mas resolveu me ajudar.

- Atolada como sempre, não? – ele sorriu aquele sorriso torto que eu sempre amei.

Assim que ele conseguiu abrir a calça, ele me deitou de novo no chão e deitou em cima de mim. Meu corpo já estava suado com toda essa hesitação, Edward já me olhava de uma maneira diferente.

Deslizei minha mão até a extremidade de sua cueca boxer e passei um dedo no trecho de pele que contornava-a. Ele estremeceu. Edward arrancou minha calcinha, deixando-a em frangalhos. Ele já estava pronto para me dar o que eu queria esse tempo todo e não sabia.

Edward me deixou completa, pela primeira vez na minha vida e isso me parecia o mais certo. Seus movimentos pulsantes em meu interior me faziam tremer. Eu arrastei minhas unhas pelas costas dele, de modo a me proteger. Era prazeroso, mas ao mesmo tempo me machucava.

Eu comecei a sentir sensações que eu nunca havia sentido antes. Meu coração batia forte, meu corpo sentia cada pedaço do corpo dele, cada pedacinho. Eu arqueei ao fim de tudo, desmaiando de tanto prazer e cansaço.

Abri meus olhos e já estava cedo. A claridade que vinha da janela invadia meu quarto, fazendo com que, então, eu me lembrasse da noite anterior. _Edward. _Fui correndo até a mesinha onde ficava o meu computador e descobri que todas as fotos dele tinham sumido.

Corri até a minha gaveta e o álbum de retratos não estava mais lá. Comecei a chorar, me lembrando da noite anterior. Então, olhei para a mesinha de cabeceira e vi lá um bilhete.

Save tonight

and fight the break of dawn

Come tomorrow

tomorrow I'll be gone

Com um grande pesar no meu coração, eu sabia que a partir dali, de alguma forma, tudo ficaria bem.


End file.
